


Time

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: DCU Reboot, Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behaviour, Obsessive-Compulsive, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim needs to control Kon to cope with the fear of losing him again.  Please note warnings.  Possible triggering content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyjayblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjayblue/gifts).



It's a quiet thing that creeps up on him like a ghost, and Kon stands by his side, and Kon watches him, and Kon holds him tight when he breaks down. Kon is here now, Kon will always be here. Tim remembers, Tim breathes; and Kon's voice is in his ear.

"You don't have to be afraid, Tim," Kon tells him. Kon stays by his side, even when Tim screams, even when Tim is hysterical. Kon stays by his side, even when Tim throws things at him, calls him him a fraud, calls him fake, tells him he's not real. Kon stays, and he holds Tim down and he lets him scream and cry — _Kon Kon Kon Kon_ — lets him shriek and beg — _Please_. 

"I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid," Kon tells him. Tim begs him not to leave, Tim asks him not to leave, Tim asks if he's going to leave, Tim asks him to stay, Tim tells him to stay. No matter what Tim says, Kon always answers, "Of course." 

Tim tells Kon to sleep in his bed, Tim tells Kon to go to dinner with him, to go to a movie with him. Tim tells Kon to kiss him, to get on his knees, to kiss his feet. Kon always answers, "Of course." 

Fears, anxiety, paranoia, _control_. Tim has control. He doesn't need these other things. Kon belongs to him, Kon will always belong to him. Kon lets him scream and cry, Kon gets on his knees. He makes absurd promises of eternity all because Tim asks him to. It becomes a ritual. Tim likes rituals. Rituals means security, mean pattern; and that means that Kon is still there. Kon always answers, "Yes, master."


End file.
